Hunting for Gold
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Cloud has an oppertunity to become rich on a treasure hunt. With Reno's help, will Cloud become a billionaire...


**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**HUNTING FOR GOLD**

**Chapter One**

**THE GOLD...**

** Cloud sat sadly inside the Seventh Heaven. In his hand he held a letter from his great uncle Albert's lawyer. He placed his head in his arms and sighed. Tifa walked into the room and saw the distressed Cloud.**

** 'Cloud?' she asked. 'What's wrong?' Cloud leaned up and looked at her.**

** 'My Great Uncle Albert died...' Cloud sighed and lowered his head.**

** 'Oh...I'm sorry...' Tifa cried. '...Albert...I can't say I knew him.'**

** 'Never mind...neither did I..' Cloud said as he drank whiskey from the bar.**

** 'You did know of him though right?' Tifa wondered. Cloud shook his head.**

** 'Nope...' Cloud said. He then stared carefully at the letter.**

** 'I think this is for next door...' Cloud said. Tifa stared angrilly at him. 'What?' he asked.**

** 'I thought you were upset...' Tifa said. 'It wasn't even your great uncle...'**

** 'Hey...I'm upset when anyone dies...' Cloud said. He then read through the letter out loud. '_Dear relative of Albert the third...I am afraid to tell you that Mr. Albert has died at the young age of 150...if you will meet me at my office in the city of Junon, I will give you all Albert's left overs, including his coffee mugs, his hats and his treasure maps leading to his enormous fortune...'_ Cloud looked at Tifa. 'Yep...' he said. 'It's for next door...'**

** 'Go give it to them then...' Tifa told him. Cloud nodded.**

** 'I'm on my way...' Cloud replied as he went to leave the bar. Suddenly Cloud heared a voice in the corner.**

** 'Did you say treasure maps?' the voice asked. Cloud jumped as he turned to see Reno the turk sat in the corner drinking.**

** 'Reno!' Tifa yelled, as she was spooked too. 'How long have you been there?' Reno stood up.**

** 'A couple of hours...' Reno replied.**

** 'We're closed...' Cloud told him. Reno shrugged.**

** 'I thought you were open...' Reno simply replied as he finished his drink.**

** 'Hey!' Tifa screamed. 'I didn't serve you that!'**

** 'I know...' Reno smiled. 'I poured it myself...no one was at the bar...' Tifa held out her hand demanding money for the drinks. Reno grinned and clapped her hand. 'You know I love you Tifa...' he smiled. Tifa shook her head and went back behind the bar. Cloud looked at Reno.**

** 'What do you want Reno?' Cloud wondered. Reno grabbed the letter of Cloud.**

** 'You say Albert's great nephew will recieve a treasure map huh?' Reno asked. Cloud nodded. 'Well...let's just say...you posed as Albert's great nephew...got the map...got the enormous fortune...'**

** 'Where are you going with this Reno?' Cloud demanded. Reno sighed.**

** 'I'm saying, let's dig up Albert's treasure...'**

** 'RENO!' Tifa yelled from behind the bar. 'That's dishonest...'**

** 'Uh...yeah?' Reno said. '...Point?' Reno turned back to Cloud. 'C'mon Cloud, you know a bargain when you see one right?' Cloud thought for a second. He did need a new buster sword.**

** 'But the money rightfully belongs to next door...' Cloud pointed out.**

** 'Don't blame us...blame the postman,' Reno smiled. Cloud pondered on it. Tifa walked over to the two of them.**

** 'Well...' Tifa began. 'I do need a new punchbag...' Reno looked at her.**

** 'Why, what's wrong with the one you got now?' he asked. Tifa smiled and punched Reno in the arm.**

** 'He pisses me off...' she grinned. Reno held onto his arm...he would not admit Tifa had hurt him. **

** 'I've decided Reno..' Cloud said.**

** 'Great...' Reno grinned.**

** 'I'm given the letter to next door...' Cloud honourably said. **

** 'Fine...' Reno groaned. 'If you're not up to the challenge...' Cloud then turned to leave, but then looked back at Reno.**

** 'What do you mean, not up to the challenge?' Cloud yelled. Reno shrugged.**

** 'I think you're just too chicken to go hunting for gold...' Reno sighed. 'But whatever Cloud, if you and Tifa are happy with your life at the moment...' **

** 'We are!' Cloud yelled. 'We don't need any more money...' Suddenly a click was heared, and all the bottles from the bar fell to the floor and smashed. 'That doesn't cost too much...' Cloud defended his cause. Suddenly the alcohol drifted over to the karaoke machine...a brief bang happened and the karaoke machine fell to the floor in pieces.**

** 'How much did that cost?' Reno asked happily. Cloud sighed. Cloud then looked at the letter then at Reno.**

** 'Next door need to know about their great uncle Albert...' Cloud sighed. 'I'll tell them...and if they ask about a will...I'll have to tell the truth...okay Reno?' Reno nodded.**

** 'Fine...but I'll tell them...' Reno said. Cloud shook his head.**

** 'I don't think so...' Cloud began.**

** 'Cloud!' Reno yelled. 'I'm a Turk remember...I'm used to informing people of death...I can really be sympathetic...' Cloud sighed.**

** 'Alright...but if they ask...' **

** 'I'll tell them!' Reno promised. Tifa smiled.**

** 'I've never seen you be really sympathetic Reno...' she laughed, Reno looked at her.**

** 'What about when I turned you down for a date?' Reno wondered. Tifa looked at him confused.**

** 'WHAT!' Tifa yelled.**

** 'It took me hours to stop you crying...I know I'm adorable Tifa...but I'm not interested...' Reno winked at her and walked out. Tifa looked at Cloud, who was in a daze.**

** 'That's not true...' Tifa told him truthfully. **

** 'I wonder if I can have my buster sword painted blue...' Cloud wondered. Tifa sighed.**

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** 'Your great uncle croaked it...' Reno said bluntly as a little child opened the door.**

** 'Daddy...this man scares me!' the child screamed. The father came to the door. He wore a business suit...Reno gulped, he was a lawyer.**

** 'How can I help you?' the father asked. Reno couldn't tell him...he'd ask about the will. Reno looked to the bar, he could see Cloud watching to see if Reno would really by sympathetic...'Sir?' the father asked again.**

** 'Uh...' Reno thought. 'I'm afraid...your rabbit is dead sir...' Reno gulped...the father then burst into tears, Reno looked at Cloud who looked satisfied. **

** 'Fluffy...' the father screamed. Reno comforted the man.**

** 'Don't worry...you'll bounce back...' Reno sighed. The man screamed. **

** 'There will never be another fluffy...' he screamed. Reno nodded, suddenly the child came back.**

** 'Daddy...what's wrong?' the child asked. Reno jumped, the child was holding the rabbit in his hand feeding it carrot.**

** 'Yeah, it's a shame...gotta go!' Reno said quickly. He quickly slammed the door and ran in the bar.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Reno sat in his sports car, Cloud and Tifa locked the door to the bar and carried the bags and placed them in the boot.**

** 'Hey Tifa...' Reno said. 'If you want...you can sit in the front...' Tifa looked at Reno, she smiled, then punched his car making a dent in it. 'ARGHHHHHHHHH!' Reno cried as he looked at his car.**

** 'No more attitude?' Tifa asked. Reno quickly nodded. Cloud and Tifa hopped in the back.**

** 'ROAD TRIP!' Reno smiled. Cloud sighed.**

** 'I'm not sure about this...' Cloud said. **

** 'Don't worry...' Reno smiled. 'This time next week, you'll best using a golden buster sword...let's go gut...to Junon!' Reno screamed as the car drove out of Edge and towards Junon... **

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think of this story, hopefully if you like it, it will pan out to a huge journey. This is my first try at a comedy, please let me know what you think. All reviews appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
